


First Step

by CrowsandCooks



Series: First Step [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plans, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kiba realizes and plans accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago. 
> 
> Like so long. 
> 
> Like when I was in high school...so like three years old?

 

Kiba liked Itachi.

 

He liked Itachi.

 

Itachi was liked by him.

 

Saying it for the hundredth time that hour did little to lighten the blows of those words. No matter how many times he tried to rearrange those words; the weight was still enough to crush him.

 

He did not **love** Itachi, that was just pushing it too far past the borderlines of ridiculous. But Kiba knew if given the chance, he knew he could grow to love him. There was no doubt that the man could grow to love him as well.

 

And there lay the problem. Kiba was barely a blip on Itachi's radar, he was simply known as 'my kid brother's dumb friend'. He did not have a name further than that; he was probably a faceless drone to the other. He released a sigh, and fell back on the bed with a soft thump. His room was a large mess and he felt it reflected him perfectly.

 

His mother would not approve.

 

He did not have much to offer the elder Uchiha. His mother was a crime lord, a title to be inherited by his older sister. And even if he was the one to receive the title, he doubt Itachi had any interest in a lil 'gangbanger' as the Sasuke's father would call Naruto under his breath.

 

He smiled, "Of course." And there laid his solution. It came in the form of two horny friends that could not stop fucking each other. He darted up and began digging through a pile of clothes next to his door. He pulled out a pair of dirty jeans and grabbed the phone out of its pockets.

 

He pressed a number and put the phone on speaker, "Naruto?" He questioned when the person picked up, praying for once it was not Sasuke.

 

His answer was a tired incoherant reply, "Fucken 'ell, the fuck is this?" he nearly air punched in joy

 

"It's me, Kiba"

 

The bubble of silence was burst by Naruto

 

"Kiba! How are you?"

 

A pang of guilt hit him when he heard the worry in the blond's voice. "I'm good." He answered; he started to go through his messages, filled with concern texts from his friends, "I'm better now." He stated, typing those same words into a blank message. He selected all and sent a mass text.

 

"Oh. That's good man, we've been worried 'bout you."

 

“I know" he tried to calculate the time he had to wait before he could make his request. Taking into the variables that had to happen, the best way to make it most effective, at least four to five weeks and that was if he did not want to leave any evidence, "The break up hit me hard"

 

Naruto snorted, "Bullshit." Kiba chuckled, "Want to tell me the truth or do I have to wait it out?"

 

He did not want to say but he put his best friend through a lot of these past days. He looked around his room, piles of clothing, dust and dirt clung to every surface including his own skin...when was the last time he had a bath?

 

"Fuck." He cursed, “Well, um..." How could he explain it? 'I want Itachi' seemed like a good way but poorly explained the complexities that surrounded that statement or the insecurities that tried to devour him (and nearly did). He sighed,

 

"I want Itachi."

  

"Oh."

 

And that was all Kiba needed to realise: yes, his friend did understand and sympathised with his situation. But Naruto had it easy; all he had to do was push the younger Uchiha to admit that he had feelings for the blond. Kiba did not have that luxury, but challenges were what made it even more worthwhile.

 

"What do you plan to do?"

 

"It's better you don't know" he muttered, "and don't tell Sasuke." He could literally see the surprise on Naruto's face. Before the other could protest, he continued, "I need you to do this for me, Naruto."

 

A huff

 

"Fine"

 

He smiled, "I'll talk to you later." and he hung up. He glanced around his room, "Might as well get to it"

 

***

 

A month had passed, and Kiba was tempted to plan an extremely detailed murder. He was not even going to dispose of the bodies; he was just going to leave them in the room as a warning. Oh yes, they will learn, they will all learn. Had Kiba been more like his mother, he would have thrown his head back and cackle in malicious madness.

 

He was currently in the main kitchen of Uchiha manor, trying to figure out his advanced mathematics course work. It was the reason why his murder plan could get no farther than 'stick thin blades made of acid in their eyes'. As interesting as it would be to figure out how to do this, the work came first.

 

Work that was worth half of his final grade, work he would not be struggling to complete had Sasuke kept his word.

 

"'Of course, Kiba, I'd love to help." He muttered under his breath, “‘No, I won't get distracted by my boyfriend's cock, Naruto's not even in town this week'" he let out an cry of exasperation as he realized that the final figure did not match the one on the answer sheet. "That's it! " he snarled, he started to search through his school bag, "I just need one light, one motherfucking fl-" the feeling of an unknown presence made him halt. He knew who it was from the moment the person was in the room. He wanted to curse.

 

Kiba had made no effort to keep his voice low as there was no need to. Mr and Mrs. Uchiha were out of town, Sasuke was currently too busy being fucked into a mattress by Naruto in his room (the fucker) and the few staff that were here were used to the madness which was the young master’s friends. Kiba lifted his gaze, brown eyes met with deep red.

 

Kiba muffled his curse by putting his head on the marble counter of the island.

 

"Fuck my life"

 

Itachi gave him a dry but amused look. Kiba’s blush deepened; he was anything but ready for this. “Problem?” the elder asked, glancing at the sea of books that nearly drowned the island. Kiba swallowed a couple times,

 

“Advanced math”

 

Itachi raised an eyebrow with a slight twitch of his lips; Kiba recognized the gesture and it made his heart do back flips. It was a thing Sasuke would do when he was impressed but did not want to admit it. “Where’s Sasuke?” he asked leaning on the counter, it made it harder for Kiba to concentrate. He was getting closer,

 

“With Naruto.”

 

 

“Wasn’t Naruto out of town?”

 

 

“He decided to surprise Sasuke”

 

 

Itachi looked amused, it was no secret they were having problems of late, “How romantic.” Kiba sent him an annoyed look,

 

“No, inconvenient is the word you’re looking for.” Kiba snapped, crush or no crush, any form of anger will take precedence. Itachi smirked, a finger on the current question Kiba was on,

 

“d12 = 1.2345” he said smoothly, “ If you want, I could help.”

 

Kiba opened his mouth several times before settling for just a nod. For the next three hours, He watched the other's fingers, listening to Itachi's words, trying to ignore the smugness swelling inside him.

 

The first step was taken.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tis pretty short for my favourite crack pairing. I have a [ sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1778830) for this ._.
> 
> And a sequel for the sequel but that one is incomplete and I do not approve of it...yet


End file.
